Problème de coeur
by Resiliency6
Summary: Akihito a un problème cardiaque mais refuse de le dire à Asami. Celui-ci, ne se doutant de rien, ne fera rien pour lui épargner des maux douloureux...
1. Rêve ou Réalité

**_Bonjour à tous ! C'est moi ( enfin logique, aussi )! Bref, voila un premier chapitre, de ce qui, je l'espère, va devenir une fanfiction à chapitre! M'enfin vu les idées qui germent dans mon esprit, je pense que ça le sera! C'est ma première fanfic sur Viewfinder ( Finder Series) et ça porte sur le couple que J'ADORE! : Asami/Akihito. Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça donne alors n'hésiter pas à me le dire. Merci et bonne lecture !_**

**_Rating: M, je pense._**

**_Pairing: Akihito/Asami_**

**_Disclaimer: Les personnages de sont pas à moi mais à la fabuleuse Ayano Yamane et je ne gagne absolument rien sur cette fanfic, si ce n'est le plaisir de l'écrire._**

**_Bonne lecture à tous !_**

* * *

_Chapitre 1: Rêve ou Réalité_

_- Oh oui ! Asa…Asami ! Oui ! Cria une voix, déchirant le silence de l'appartement._

_ Dans une luxueuse chambre d'un somptueux immeuble au plein cœur de Tokyo, l'on pouvait apercevoir, si l'on regardait bien, à travers une baie vitrée, étendus sur un large lit aux draps blancs, deux formes se mouvant avec vivacité dans l'opacité de la pièce. Deux corps ne faisant qu'un, la sueur maculait leur peau, les faisant glisser l'un sur l'autre. L'effort se voyait sur leurs visages, ainsi que le plaisir qu'engendrait cette union jusqu'aux portes de la jouissance._

_ Les seuls bruits perceptibles étaient les gémissements devenant petit à petit des cris de volupté d'un des deux personnages, les grognements sourds de l'autre et les planches du lit, craquant sous la pression fournit par les deux être. L'un d'eux avait les cheveux châtains, il n'était pas bien robuste mais son corps fin et subtilement ciselé révélait chez lui une grande agilité. Il était jeune, à n'en pas douter, un peu plus de la vingtaine, sans aucun doute. Il paraissait en pleine forme, bien qu'en cet instant, la fatigue dû à l'activité faite se lisait sur son beau visage de jeune homme. Ses paupières étaient closes sur deux yeux d'une délicate couleur noisette, tel deux perles jalousement gardés, ne voulant pas être observés. Ses yeux renfermaient tout le dynamisme dont faisait toujours preuve le garçon, l'on pouvait aussi souvent y lire une touche de provocation, comme s'ils nous mettaient au défi de les affronter. Cependant, dans le cas présent, ses yeux étaient dissimulés pour ne pas qu'on y voit tout le plaisir qu'il ressentait à ce moment._

_ Au-dessus de lui, un autre homme, plus fort, plus puissant, autant par son corps bien bâti que par le charisme qu'il dégageait. Il était vraiment imposant. Ce n'était guère un homme qu'on pouvait qualifier de faible, rien que sa présence inspirait le respect. Ses cheveux, habituellement coiffés de gel, étaient pour cette fois totalement négligés. Les mèches d'un noir ébène voletaient au gré de ses mouvements brutaux et désordonnés. Ses yeux d'une belle couleur ambré, restaient obstinément ouverts et fixés sur le jeune homme immobilisé sous lui. Ses mains accrochées aux hanches du plus jeune. Pas qu'il soit vieux, mais il était plus âgé que l'autre. Son apparence aurait pu laisser croire qu'il était relativement jeune, mais la maturité que l'on pouvait lire sur son visage prouvait qu'il s'agissait bien d'un homme qui en avait vu beaucoup._

_ Rien ne démontrait son plaisir si ce n'est les quelques grognements étouffés qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres si tentantes. Il aimait tellement voir sa proie tentait de se débattre, en vain, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'avoue vaincu et que son corps se donne à lui. Oh, bien sûr ! L'autre pourrait toujours nier le plaisir qu'il ressentait entre ses bras, mais son corps, lui savait, il savait qu'il aimait ça, qu'il donnerait beaucoup pour quelques minutes de plus passer avec lui et l'homme aux cheveux sombres prenait un malin plaisir à le faire céder._

_ Tout deux sentaient que bientôt, ils ne pourraient plus se retenir, il savait que la jouissance allait les emporté vers les portes du septième ciel et ce fut dans un cri sonore qu'ils se répandirent, l'un sur son torse, le second dans l'antre chaude de son vis-à-vis. Ils s'écroulèrent sur le matelas moelleux, reprenant peu à peu leur souffle que l'ivresse du moment avait ravi. Le plus jeune ne tarda pas à rejoindre les bras de Morphée, son corps avait fournit suffisamment d'énergie pour aujourd'hui et c'est dans un sommeil lourd mais réparateur qu'il sombra. L'aîné les recouvrit alors des couvertures et ramena l'autre corps contre son torse avant de s'endormir à son tour._

...

Akihito se réveilla en sursaut et s'écroula au sol, le derrière en premier. Il haletait fortement et la sueur rendait ses vêtements collants. Encore un maudit rêve ! Ces derniers temps, il en faisait chaque nuit ou presque. Ça le faisait vraiment chier de rêver d'Asami. Bien évidement qu'il avait un beau corps, et il ne parlait pas de ce qu'il y avait en bas, une énorme…

- Raaahh ! Mais fais chier à la fin ! S'écria-il dans l'obscurité, en balançant un oreiller quelque part dans la pièce. Comment je peux fantasmer sur un type pareil, moi ? Ce mec est un vrai salaud, doublé d'un triple enfoiré. Et je ne parle pas de ce qu'il me fait à chaque fois que ce putain de destin décide de nous faire nous croiser !

Il regarda alors sur son réveil, celui-ci affichait 3:00 du matin. Le jeune homme grogna de mécontentement, encore une nuit de pourrie par la faute de ce connard d'Asami. Déjà qu'il lui pourrissait la vie le jour, s'il se mettait à l'emmerder la nuit aussi, Akihito finirait par se suicider avant ses 25 ans, c'était certain.

En baissant les yeux, il découvrit qu'il avait un tout autre problème que celui de son sommeil gâché. Une bosse proéminente déformait son bas de pyjama. Il souffla longuement et se releva avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, près pour une bonne douche froide.

* * *

**Et voila un premier chapitre de fini! Je sais, ce n'est pas bien long, mais je tenterai de me rattraper au chapitre deux, qui ne devrai, je l'espère, plus tarder! Bye et merci de tout cœur de m'avoir lu! Laissez une review au passage, j'aimerai savoir si ça vous a plu! **


	2. Une chaleur douloureuse

**Et voila le chapitre 2, je l'ai pondu en une après-midi, dans ma chambre alors qu'il y avait des invités chez moi ! J'avais pas envie de les voir ! Lol ^^**

**Je suis plutôt fière de moi, il est plus long que le précédent et il y a un lemon. Donc bonne lecture à tous ! **

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Une chaleur douloureuse

- Alors, Okamoto-sensei ? Les dernières nouvelles ? Demanda Akihito lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau du Dr. Okamoto.

- Eh bien, elles ne sont pas très bonnes, je dois l'avouer ! L'intervention aura lieu plus tôt que prévu. Répondit celui-ci.

- Comment ça se fait ? Je pensais que l'opération ne pourrait se faire que dans trois mois.

- Je le pensais aussi, mais à ce rythme-là, votre cœur ne pourra pas tenir. L'opération a donc été avancée à cette semaine, pour vendredi exactement.

- Dans quatre jours ! S'exclama le jeune homme.

- Oui ! Cela vous pose-t-il un problème Takaba-san ? Interrogea Okamoto en relevant la tête du dossier de son patient.

- Oh non, non ! C'est parfait ! A quelle heure aura-t-elle lieu ?

- Vous viendrez dans la salle d'attente à 10h, l'intervention sera à 11h. Dit simplement le médecin en regardant son vis-à-vis par-dessus ses lunettes carré, un léger sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

Akihito se contenta d'acquiescer avant de se lever, le médecin fit de même et serra la main de son patient en lui disant :

- Ah! J'avais presque oublié, je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un de très actif, mais durant ces quelques jours, il vous est interdit de faire la moindre activité susceptible de vous fatiguer physiquement. Et j'insiste, c'est très important ! Votre cœur ne pourra résister. Donc aucune activité fatigante, pas d'alcool, surtout si vous ne le tenait pas, pas de sortie entre amis… Bref, restez chez vous et évitez de vous épuisé inutilement. Peut-être pourriez-vous aller chez un ami en attendant l'opération. Déclara le médecin, le plus sérieusement du monde.

- D'accord, je ferai ce que vous m'avez dit ! A vendredi, sensei ! Lança le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- N'oubliez pas, Takaba-san ! Aucune activité fatigante. Fit Okamoto, comme s'il parlait avec un enfant.

Le jeune châtain hocha la tête en signe approbation et sortit vite fait de l'hôpital sans un regard en arrière. Ce que ça pouvait l'énerver qu'on le prenne pour un gamin, mais merde à la fin, il avait 23 ans ! Les gens n'avaient pas besoin de lui causer comme un gosse qui ne comprenait rien. De plus, ne plus faire d'activité fatigante, ça le faisait vraiment chier. Il était photographe, il est normal qu'il doive s'adonner à des activités plus ou moins exténuantes s'il voulait survivre, dans un monde où les mafieux avaient le pouvoir. Et puis avec Asami dans les parages, impossible qu'il se repose convenablement. Ce pervers pourrait arriver à n'importe quel moment et lui faire subir les derniers outrages. En fait, c'était une très mauvaise idée de penser à ce yakusa pervers maintenant. L'oublier, vite l'oublier !

Mais trop tard, car le rêve qu'il avait fait cette nuit lui revint en mémoire et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir à son souvenir. Pourquoi tout revenait toujours à Asami ? A croire que sa vie ne tournait qu'autour de lui. En même temps, ce n'était pas trop loin de la vérité… Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, sa vie n'avait été qu'une succession d'enlèvement, de viol, de mafieux pervers, de viol, de drogues, de viol… Enfin, certaines fois, c'était des viols consentants. Bon, c'est vrai qu'un viol consentant, ça n'existe pas, mais il se comprenait.

...

La nuit tombait peu à peu sur la magnifique ville de Tokyo et Akihito rentrait chez lui à pied. Marcher l'aidait à réfléchir, et réfléchir, il le faisait souvent depuis quelques temps. A croire que sa rencontre avec Asami lui avait fait gamberger sur sa condition. Il se demandait souvent ce qu'il était pour ce mafieux craint et respecté, un simple jouet qu'il aimait magner à sa guise, ou bien, plus… ? C'est vrai quoi ! Asami avait tout de même prit des risques pour le sauver des griffes de Feilong, mais est-ce que c'était réellement pour récupérer sa propriété qu'il avait fait ça ? Oui, c'était évident.

Continuant de marcher parmi la foule clairsemée de la rue et perdu dans ses pensées qu'il était, il ne vit guère la berline noire aux vitres teintées qui le suivait depuis un bon bout de temps déjà. Pas plus qu'il ne vit un homme sortir du véhicule et se dirigeait droit vers lui. Il ne s'en aperçu que lorsque l'homme lui agrippa le bras et le retourna vers lui. Le jeune photographe n'eut le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouvait dans la voiture, étendu sur la banquette arrière. Il envisagea déjà les multiples tortures qui l'attendaient quand il reconnu une voix qui lui parlait :

- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, tu sais !

Cette voix froide et sarcastique qui le hantait même la nuit, c'était celle d'… :

- ASAMI ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? S'écria le châtain, passablement irrité de s'être fait traîné de la sorte et surtout de se retrouver face à l'homme de tous ses malheurs.

Celui-ci s'était assis juste à côté d'Akihito. Il était installé avec toute l'austérité qui le caractérisait, une cigarette aux lèvres et les yeux regardant droits devant lui. Le jeune homme se redressa et fusilla le mafieux du regard, mais celui-ci ne lui prêta pas attention, pas plus qu'il ne répondit à sa précédente interrogation. Akihito s'assit alors au bout de la banquette, à l'opposé de l'autre homme, mimant une moue boudeuse et croisant les bras dans une attitude purement infantile, les yeux rivés à la fenêtre. Asami eut un sourire moqueur, mais étrangement affectueux pour le garçon installé à sa gauche.

Le trajet se déroula en silence, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait esquissé un mot. Ils reposaient dans un silence devenu reposant, tel et si bien qu'Akihito commençait doucement mais sûrement à s'endormir, sa maladie n'arrangeant pas son cas. Le front appuyé sur la vitre froide, son souffle créant de la buée sur celle-ci, les yeux légèrement fermés et bercé par le doux ronronnement de la voiture, il s'endormait petit à petit.

D'ailleurs, en repensant à sa maladie, il n'en avait pas parlé à Asami, et ne comptait pas lui dire. C'est vrai quoi ! Déjà qu'il le traitait comme un gamin, si en plus il pensait qu'il était faible, il pourrait dire adieu au reste de fierté qu'il avait. Le jeune homme ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un sommeil bienfaiteur.

...

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Akihito était dans les bras d'Asami, dans l'ascenseur qui les emmenait jusqu'à l'appartement de ce dernier. Le châtain se blottit un peu plus contre le torse puissant de son…amant ? Oui, sans doute pouvait-il l'appeler ainsi. Après tout, c'est ce qu'ils étaient.

Asami, voyant son protégé se lovait contre lui, eut le même sourire qu'il avait tout à l'heure et resserra quelque peu sa prise contre lui. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le luxueux appartement du mafieux et celui-ci se dirigea directement vers la chambre pour y déposer délicatement son fardeau entre les draps soyeux.

Il le déshabilla et Akihito se laissa faire, bien trop fatigué pour répliquer. Le yakusa se dévêtit à son tour (complètement, dois-je le préciser ?) et se glissa aux côtés de son petit Takaba. Il lui retira une mèche de cheveux rebelle et lui embrassa le front, puis les paupières closes qui tremblèrent un peu sous ses lèvres, les joues qui prirent une délicate teinte rosée, le nez fin et retroussé mais si adorable, et enfin les lèvres douces et fascinantes. Ce fut un baiser tendre, aérien, comme un papillon se posant sur une fleur. Un baiser que le jeune homme adora car si rare de la part de cet homme froid et cruel, un baiser que même le mafieux se surprit à apprécier, d'une part car c'était lui qui le donnait et d'autre part car il profitait pleinement des lèvres si agréables de son petit chat sauvage au lieu de les lui ravager comme il lui faisait souvent.

Mais bientôt, le baiser si chaste se fit approfondir. La langue d'Asami passa entre les lèvres du plus jeune et débuta alors un ballet entre les deux muscles qui se chamaillèrent pour savoir qui aurait le dessus sur l'autre. Le photographe enserra le cou du mafieux de ses bras tandis que les mains de celui-ci parcoururent son torse. Il pinça les tétons jusqu'à ce qu'ils durcissent avant de descendre plus bas, caressant son ventre et ses abdominaux.

Akihito laissa échapper quelques gémissements, doux à l'oreille de son tortionnaire qui se fit un malin plaisir de mordiller son cou et sa clavicule, laissant ici et là des marques discrètes mais tout de même visibles. Le jeune homme, les sens embrumés par le plaisir, ne pouvait que gémir et se raccrochait au cou de son amant.

Asami descendit soudain plus bas, délaissant le cou marqué et passa sa langue sur son torse, suça un téton, puis l'autre. Leurs érections se frottaient l'une à l'autre, créant des frissons qui remontèrent le long de leurs corps. Les bruits mouillés que les baisers et la langue du mafieux créaient excita Akihito qui frotta d'autant plus son bassin sur celui d'Asami.

- Ah ! Oui, Asami… C'est si bon, Asami ! Ah ! Gémissait le plus jeune dont la chaleur dans son bas-ventre s'amplifia.

Le yakusa, exalté par les gémissements de son cadet, passa sa langue dans son nombril, mimant l'acte à venir. Il descendit encore, arrivant tout proche de l'érection de son petit Takaba, mais passa juste à côté. Akihito laissa échapper un soupir de frustration, pleurnichant presque. Le plus âgé nicha son nez dans son aine et lécha délicatement cette partie qu'il savait sensible chez son vis-à-vis. En effet, le résultat ne se fit pas attendre et les gémissements du châtain allèrent crescendo. N'en pouvant plus, Akihito agrippa la tête du mafieux et lui fit rencontrer son pénis déjà si dur.

Asami lança un regard moqueur à l'autre devant son impatience mais celui-ci n'y fit pas attention, voulant tellement que son amant le prenne en bouche. Comprenant son mal, l'homme aux cheveux ébène attrapa l'érection entre ses lèvres et suça le gland rougis, récoltant de sa langue les quelques gouttes pré-éjaculatoire. Akihito se mit crier son plaisir, lui demandant plus, la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux hermétiquement clos et les mains accrochées aux cheveux noirs.

Lorsque le yakusa le prit complètement en bouche, le plus jeune cria si fort qu'il était certain que même les gardes qui se trouvaient devant la porte de l'appartement avaient dû l'entendre. Cependant, une autre chaleur, beaucoup moins agréable que celle de son bas-ventre, se diffusa dans sa poitrine, le faisait presque suffoquer, mais lorsqu'il sentit un doigt pénétra dans son antre, il oublia bien vite cette douleur.

Asami le prépara avec soin, en entrant d'abord un doigt, puis deux et enfin trois. Lorsqu'il le sentit se détendre, il le pénétra d'un coup brutal du bassin. Akihito cria de douleur, sous le choc, mais la souffrance fut bien vite remplacer par le plaisir que les coups de buttoir du mafieux engendraient, touchant toujours plus sa prostate. Le jeune homme criait encore et encore, et Asami maltraita cette tâche en plus profond de lui encore et encore.

Mais plus le photographe sentait la jouissance arrivait, plus il sentait cette horrible chaleur à l'intérieur de lui se propageait et bientôt, ce ne fut plus des cris de plaisir qui résonnèrent dans la pièce, mais des cris de douleur. Il lâcha le cou du yakusa et les plaqua contre sa propre poitrine, espérant faire taire ce mal. Asami, voyant que son amant avait une expression douloureuse sur le visage, s'arrêta net. Le jeune photographe avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, cette douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine le faisait souffrir le martyr. Le mafieux se retira de suite du corps de son amant et lui demanda :

- Akihito, est-ce que ça va ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Sa voix restait froide, mais on pouvait aisément y percevoir une pointe d'inquiétude. Inquiétude qui se lisait alors sur son visage quand son amant chercher l'air, l'oxygène ne passa apparemment plus dans ses poumons. Le yakusa se redressa, soudain apeuré, et sans attendre, lui fit un bouche-à-bouche, tentant vainement de faire passer de l'air dans les poumons du plus jeune.

Cela dura quelque minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Akihito reprenne une respiration erratique. La yakusa lui caressa les cheveux pour l'apaiser, ce qui sembla marcher car quelques instants plus tard, le photographe s'endormit, la respiration plus calme mais tout de même un peu chevrotante.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais là, Akihito ? Dit simplement Asami lorsqu'il se fut endormi.

* * *

**Et voila pour le chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et encore désolée pour les fautes. Merci de m'avoir lu et laissez une p'tite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	3. Abandon ?

**Hello! Comment vous allez ? Question stupide, je vous l'accorde ! Bref, voici donc le chapitre 3 de " Problème de cœur ". Je vous avez dit que je le posterai ce week-end et c'est chose faite.**

**Donc, je voulez vous dire, il ne s'est passe pas beaucoup de chose dans ce chapitre, mais c'est un peu comme, un chapitre intermédiaire pour avancer un peu dans l'histoire. L'action se passera au chapitre 4, et c'est là que notre Aki-chan chéri va morfler. Ce chapitre sert donc seulement à faire avancer l'intrigue. Enfin, j'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira ! Sinon, je ne sais pas trop combien de chapitre fera cette fanfic, peut-être 5-6 chapitre, pas plus. En tout cas, merci mille fois pour vos reviews qui me fonts super plaisir !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Abandon ?

Lorsqu'Akihito se réveilla le lendemain, ce fut avec l'impression d'avoir un énorme poids reposant sur la poitrine et la tête en bouillie. Tentant de se souvenir de la veille, il ne put réprimer un petit cri de surprise de sortir de ses lèvres. Comment avait-il pu se donner ainsi à Asami ? Il s'était comporté comme s'il avait été en manque. Bon, il avait bien une excuse, il était à moitié endormi lorsque le mafieux avait commencé à l'embrasser mais… Disons qu'il avait été plus que réveillé pour le reste. Il en avait même demandé plus ! Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui l'avait prit ?

Se remémorant la raison de sa douleur au thorax, il se traita mentalement de crétin ne n'avoir pas écouté l'avertissement du médecin, la veille. Il lui avait pourtant dit : « interdiction de s'adonner à des activités fatigantes ». Et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait lui ? Il se livrait à l'exercice le plus exténuant qui soit. Vraiment, quel idiot !

Décidant d'arrêter de se maudire pour se qui devait être la dixième fois sur sa stupidité et son incapacité à résister aux caresses d'Asami, il balança alors ses jambes sur le sol et se releva… non sans pousser un grognement mécontent lorsqu'il sentit cette douleur devenue familière mais qui n'en restait pas moins désagréable au niveau des reins. Et c'est en traînant des pieds qu'il se rendit dans la salle de bain, jouxtant la chambre, pour prendre une douche qui, il en était sûr, ne manquerait pas de le détendre.

Akihito en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, parfaitement relaxé, une serviette entourant ses hanches. Il descendit au salon (NdA : Ne me demandait pas pourquoi je vois l'appartement d'Asami contenant un étage avec vue direct sur le salon, j'ai toujours rêvée d'en avoir un de la sorte -) mais ne trouva pas le moindre signe du yakusa en vue. Cependant, il remarqua une note déposée sur la table basse et s'empressa de la saisir.

_« J'ai une réunion importante ce matin. Tu peux commander chez le traiteur si tu as faim. Lorsque je reviendrais, j'exigerai des explications à propos de hier._

_ Asami »_

Akihito ne put empêcher un sourire ironique de se peindre sur ses lèvres rosées. Des explications, hein ? Il s'était promis de ne pas parler au mafieux de son petit… problème, et il comptait bien le faire. Peu importe la réaction d'Asami, pas question de lui en parlait tant que l'opération n'aura pas eu lieu, quelques que soient les moyens que le yakusa utiliserait pour le faire parler.

Le jeune homme partit s'habiller avant de sortir de l'appartement à pas rapide.

...

Ce fut sans réelle surprise qu'Asami rentra chez lui et ne trouva pas Akihito. Il aurait pourtant espérer, mais en vain. Il savait le jeune homme sauvage et dynamique, toujours prés à tout pour sa liberté et détestant rester enfermer trop longtemps, mais malgré cela, le yakusa avait souhaité, quelque part, que le jeune photographe l'attende pour lui donner des explications plausibles.

Mais c'était trop demander que de l'avoir ne serait-ce qu'attendu. Hier, lorsque son amant avait commencé à suffoquer devant lui, il s'était senti impuissant. Certes, ce n'était pas son genre. En tant que pointe de la mafia japonaise, il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser retranscrire ses pensées ou sentiments sans que cela lui soit, souvent, fatal. Mais tandis que son petit Takaba semblait souffrir sous ses yeux, il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'était réellement inquiété.

Ça avait été un sentiment étrange de savoir qu'il pouvait se soucier de quelqu'un. Pas qu'il ne l'ait pas ressenti quand le photographe s'était fait enlevé par Feilong, mais de le voir agoniser sous ses yeux, ça lui avait fait un choc.

Epuisé par ses propres pensées, il s'alluma une cigarette et se laissa choir sur le canapé. Il n'était vraiment plus ce qu'il était. Takaba l'avait bien changé et il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose.

...

Akihito s'étendit de tout son long sur son lit en poussant un soupir d'apaisement. Il ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un caleçon. Plus tôt dans la journée, il avait appelé Okamoto-sensei pour lui demander de quoi calmer son mal. Celui-ci lui avait répondu, non sans une certaine désapprobation vis-à-vis de son comportement – comme quoi, ce genre de chose ne devrait pas arriver s'il suivait ses conseils – qu'il allait lui prescrire des calmants et le jeune homme s'était empressé de se rendre à la pharmacie la plus proche pour se les fournir. La douleur de sa poitrine n'avait cessé de la journée malgré l'absence totale de la moindre activité demandant plus que d'aller chercher un verre de lait au frigo.

Depuis le matin, Akihito ne cessait de repenser à la veille. Evidement que ce n'était pas sa première fois avec Asami – et que ce n'était sans doute pas sa dernière – mais il avait repensé à ce doux baiser que les deux avaient échangé. Le photographe ne se souvenait d'aucune fois où la yakusa s'était montré aussi tendre envers lui que la veille et cela l'avait chamboulé. Pas que cela lui ait déplu… au contraire, mais… c'était étrange de voir Asami délicat.

Sentant soudain le sommeil l'emportait sur son esprit tourmenté, il ferma les paupières et s'endormit dans une profonde torpeur.

...

Son sommeil fut écourté lorsqu'il entendit des coups à la porte et la sonnette retentir dans son studio. Akihito se leva, les membres encore tout engourdi par son repos mérité et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il se retint de la refermer en découvrant qui se tenait sur son palier.

- ASAMI ! Mais…qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'écria le jeune homme dont les yeux étaient aussi ronds que des soucoupes.

Le photographe ne put se retenir de rougir sous le regard inquisiteur du mafieux sur sa personne. Asami, lui, profitait de la vue magnifique qu'il avait sur son amant, celui-ci ne portant, rappelons-le, qu'un caleçon qui cachait mal les formes, et c'est avec un regard empli de désir qu'il parcouru le corps de son vis-à-vis. Akihito, se rendant soudain compte de sa tenue, courut dans sa chambre revêtir une chemise et un pantalon.

Le yakusa, laissé sur le pas de la porte, entra sans invitation et partit s'asseoir dans le canapé en attendant l'arrivée prochaine de son petit Takaba. Ce dernier revint bien vite et s'assit dans le sofa – étant le seul fauteuil de la pièce, il n'avait pas trop le choix- juste à côté d'Asami mais ne put le regarder.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Réitéra Akihito, anxieux.

- Je viens chercher des explications ? Répondit simplement le mafieux.

- De quoi ?

- Sur ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

Akihito s'en doutait bien mais il refusait toujours de lui en parler.

- Il ne s'est rien passé hier. Répliqua-t-il.

Le regard d'Asami se fit dangereux lorsqu'il se retourna vers lui. Il le surplombait de toute sa hauteur, l'observant avec ce regard ambré dont le jeune photographe ne savait résister.

- Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là avec moi, Akihito. Fit le yakusa, visiblement en colère.

Le jeune homme se leva pour se donner un peu de prestance et fit face à son aîné, voulant être un peu imposant.

- Je te le répète, il ne s'est strictement rien passé hier. Maintenant, sors de chez moi. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je dormais. S'exclama le châtain, espérant être persuasif.

Le yakusa se leva à son tour et Akihito ne put que baisser les yeux devant sa stature. Il savait qu'il aurait droit à des remontrances et qu'Asami ne lâcherai pas prise aussi facilement, mais bon…on a tous le droit de rêver.

- Tu ne compte donc pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Dit le mafieux d'une voix doucereuse.

Sa phrase ressemblait davantage à une constatation qu'à une interrogation et sa voix était trop douce pour être honnête. Cependant, Akihito ne se laissa pas intimider pour autant et releva la tête, défiant du regard celui de son amant.

- Non ! Répondit-il doucement mais fermement, avant de baisser la tête à nouveau.

- Bien ! Se contenta de dire le yakusa, visiblement ennuyé.

Le jeune homme, n'osant croire à sa chance, redressa la tête et regarda l'homme en face de lui avec interrogation. Alors comme ça, Asami allait laisser tomber aussi facilement ? Non, ce n'était pas lui. Cet homme toujours inébranlable et sûr de lui, celui-là même qui est prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il veut.

- Donc, sur ce, je vais te laisser ! Dit le plus âgé en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Attends ! S'écria Akihito, sous le choc.

Le mafieux se retourna vers lui, le regardant avec… espoir ?

- Enfin, euh…je veux dire, que…tu, euh…tu vas partir comme ça…sans…sans savoir ? Bafouilla Akihito, les yeux écarquillés.

- Bien sûr ! Puisque tu ne veux pas me le dire, pourquoi insister ? Répliqua Asami, reprenant son masque froid.

Il sortit de l'appartement en fermant la porte derrière lui. Le jeune photographe, abasourdi comme jamais, essayait encore d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de se produire. Asami, le plus grand mafieux du Japon et accessoirement son actuel amant, l'homme le plus borné qu'il connaissait, toujours à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, venait tout bonnement d'abandonner de trouver une réponse à sa question pour une simple négation.

Akihito était sidéré, mais, reprenant ses esprits après quelques instants, se dit que, s'était vraiment impossible et qu'Asami avait forcément une idée derrière la tête. Ca ne pouvait être autrement, cette ordure de yakusa avait forcément un plan pour le faire avouer et il était sûr qu'Asami serait prêt à tout pour obtenir une réponse.

Et si ce n'était pas le cas… il devrait tout les deux prendre des vacances bien mériter, parce qu'on nagerait en pleine quatrième dimension. Akihito sentait un horrible mal de tête poindre et décidant d'aller se coucher pour la deuxième fois de la journée, reprit deux pilules de calmant avant de s'endormir dans un sommeil d'où il ne se réveillerait que le matin-même.

* * *

**Voilà ! Oui, je sais, il ne se passe strictement que dal, mais bon, je vous l'avez dit ! Je posterai le prochain le plus tôt possible. Bye !**


	4. Début du plan

**Hello all ! Et oui, me revoici et non je ne suis pas morte. Je reviens avec la suite de "Problème de cœur" chapitre 4.**

**Je tenais à m'excuser sincèrement de mon odieux retard et je sais que je n'ai aucune excuse (si ce n'est une semaine chargé et un stupide contrôle de maths sur la vitesse moyenne). Enfin bref, je vous remercie encore pour toutes vos reviews qui me font toujours plaisir et encore désolée pour les fautes présentes dans le texte. J'ai relu le chapitre et j'ai essayé d'en enlever le maximum.**

**Pour ce chapitre, j'ai peur d'avoir fait Asami un peu OOC, mais il est dur de manier un personnage aussi difficile à cerner, donc j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas ! Il pourra vous paraître un peu romantique, mais je pense que sous cette carapace de dur à cuire, se cache un grand cœur ! Enfin, on a tous le droit de rêver, non ?!**

**Ce chapitre fait un peu plus avancer l'intrigue que le précédent et j'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous plairait. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Début du plan

Cela faisait deux jours qu'Akihito n'avait plus eut de contact avec Asami. Pas que ça lui manquait… non, bien évidement… Mais, ils s'étaient quittés un peu étrangement. Le photographe pensait plus à sa discussion avec Asami qu'à son opération qui allait avoir lieu dans deux jours. Pas qu'il soit anxieux vis-à-vis du mafieux, non, celui-ci allait bien finir par revenir, histoire de tirer son coup et repartir après.

Mais voila, le jeune homme avait un mauvais pressentiment, comme si quelque chose de mal allait se produire. Hors, il fallait qu'il garde son cœur à l'abri pour au moins encore deux bons jours. Après ce qu'il s'était passé chez Asami, il ne pouvait pas faire la même erreur, et il se gardait donc du moindre imprévu.

Cela faisait un peu plus de 48 heures qu'il sortait de chez lui uniquement en cas de besoin, c'est-à-dire, faire les courses. Le médecin lui avait dit de rester chez un ami en attendant son intervention, mais Akihito pensait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il leur avait apporté assez de problème pour le moment, et puis, vivre chez le yakusa était toujours une mauvaise idée. Surtout s'il fallait recommencer ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois, son cœur n'y survivrait certainement pas.

Malgré tout, le jeune photographe se faisait, littéralement, chier. Ce n'était pas son genre de rester aussi longtemps enfermer chez lui et ça commençait à lui casser les couilles.

Énervé de rester assis, le jeune homme décida de passer outre les avertissements du docteur, attrapa sa veste et sortir de chez lui. Au diable son problème cardiaque ! De plus, il ne ferait que se promener. Bon, il est vrai que la nuit tombait et que la nuit, rien n'était bon, mais il serait prudent. (NdA : Lol !)

...

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte vraiment compte, ses pas l'avaient mené devant le Shion, à croire que tout le menait toujours vers Asami. Akihito savait que le mafieux possédait plusieurs appartements à Tokyo mais qu'il restait essentiellement dans celui de son club, c'était mieux pour les affaires et ça faisait gagner du temps plutôt que d'aller d'un bout à l'autre de la ville.

Le jeune homme fouilla dans la poche de sa veste et y ressortit une clé. Il la fixa longuement, comme s'il espérait qu'elle répondrait à toutes ses questions. Mais une clé restant une clé, elle ne bougea pas et ne parla encore moins. Soufflant un bon coup, il se présenta à l'un des molosses qui gardait l'entrée du club. Celui-ci échangea un regard avec l'autre gardien avant de se retourner vers le châtain. L'homme en costume lui fit un simple signe de tête, exprimant ainsi le fait qu'il avait l'autorisation d'entrer.

Akihito ne se le fit pas redire deux fois et pénétra dans la bâtisse avant de se diriger directement vers les ascenseurs dans le hall. Il appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage et attendit. Il n'y avait personne dans l'ascenseur. Le jeune homme se sentait vraiment très anxieux à la pensée de sa future rencontre avec Asami. D'habitude, ça ne lui faisait pas aussi peur, mais cette fois-ci, c'est lui, Akihito qui faisait le premier pas. Et puis, que lui dirait le mafieux quand il se pointerait comme une fleur devant chez lui. Est-ce qui le regarderait de son habituel regard froid ? Ou bien lui foutrait-il un coup de pied au cul en lui disant de ne plus revenir ? Non, peut-être pas. Ou il l'accueillerait à bras ouverts ? Mmmh… Fallait pas rêver non plus. On parlait d'Asami quand même ? Ou bien, autre solution plus plausible, il lui sauterait dessus pour débuter une nuit de débauche et de luxure, histoire qu'il se fasse pardonner de son refus ? Oui, plutôt, oui.

Enfin, il verrait bien. Cependant, le jeune photographe ne pouvait empêcher une légère appréhension de naître en lui. Il regardait les étages défilaient sur le cadran, bras croisés, une faible musique d'ascenseur accompagnait le tapotement régulier de son pied sur le sol. Lorsqu'enfin la machine s'arrêta suivi du tintement de la clochette qui retenti, Akihito poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'empressa de pénétrer dans le couloir d'un pas pressé.

Mais plus il approchait de la porte de l'appartement, plus son pas se fit ralenti. Il arriva pourtant devant la dite porte sans vraiment savoir comment. Il regarda à nouveau la clé qui lui donnerait accès au logis de son amant mais il hésita à l'insérer dans la serrure. Il redoutait de plus en plus sa discussion avec le yakusa. Lorsque le photographe décida de finalement faire demi-tour, il se fit interpeller par quelqu'un. Se retournant, il découvrit Kirishima, le garde du corps numéro un d'Asami.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là, Takaba-san ? Dit-il.

- Je… je cherchais Asami ! Répondit le jeune homme.

Le garde du corps se rapprocha de lui et s'arrêta à quelques mètres.

-Malheureusement pour vous, Asami-sama n'est pas chez lui ! Il avait rendez-vous avec une certaine Midori Ashina dans un restaurant italien situé dans le centre.

Akihito eut un hoquet de surprise à ces mots et aussi, un violent coup au cœur. Asami… Asami avait un rendez-vous avec une femme ? Dans un restaurant italien ? Pourquoi italien ? Il y avait plein d'autre restaurant. Italien, ça fait trop… romantique... non ? En fait, c'était on ne plus clair ! Comme il avait refusé de reprendre à ses attentes, Monsieur allez voir ailleurs ! Avec une femme en plus ! Eh bien, qu'il s'amuse bien, parce qu'il allait payer ! Ah oui, il désobéissait et le mafieux déteste qu'on lui désobéisse ! Sale traître qu'il était ! Un salaud, voila ce qu'il était vraiment ! Bon, pas qu'Akihito ne le savait pas ! Mais il ne le pensait pas capable d'un coup aussi bas !

Non, non ! Il fallait qu'il se calme ! Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse tranquillement plutôt que de crier à la trahison ! Franchement, il devenait ridicule ! Alors, recommençons depuis le début, pourquoi le yakusa aurait rendez-vous avec cette femme ? Enfin, question stupide bien évidemment. Asami était… un très bel homme, il fallait dire ce qui était. Il était normal qu'il ait rendez-vous avec des femmes. Et puis, il est vrai qu'il était un mafieux, mais il s'agissait aussi d'un homme d'affaire, bien qu'il n'utilise ce statut que comme couverture, donc il avait sans doute une affaire avec cette Ashina. Oui, c'était ça, ça ne pouvait qu'être ça… n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, le jeune homme était certain qu'il s'agissait de ça, mais… dans ce cas…. Pourquoi fut-il prit d'incontrôlables vertiges ? Pourquoi eut-il mal au ventre au point d'en avoir la nausée ? Pourquoi… pourquoi avait-il si mal au cœur ?

...

C'est sans trop savoir comment qu'Akihito se retrouva devant son petit appartement. Depuis que Kirishima lui avait annoncé qu'Asami avait un rendez-vous avec cette femme que le jeune homme commençait à maudire, il avait l'impression de flotter entre craintes et réalité. Il avait beau se persuader du fait qu'il ne devait s'agir que du travail, son cœur était comme serré dans un étau.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller, sans même s'être déshabillé. Il avait à peine retiré ses chaussures en rentrant et s'était traîné jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était si troublé. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils sortaient ensemble, si ? (NdA : Non, à peine pas !) Et puis, Asami faisait ce qu'il voulait de son corps, après tout. S'il voulait sauter cette pétasse, c'était son problème… Et non, il ne se voilait pas la face du tout !

Tendant la main vers sa table de chevet, il attrapa la boite de comprimé et en ressortit trois pilules qu'il avala sans autre préambule. Ses pensées furent bien vite balayées par un tourbillon noir et il tomba dans l'inconscience.

...

_- Oui ! Ah… Asami ! Oui, plus fort… Ah ! Asa… Han ! Gémit une voix dans l'obscurité._

_Cette voix appartenait au même jeune homme aux cheveux châtains, mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas dans un luxueux lit qu'il se trouvait, mais dans une douche tout aussi fastueuse. L'homme derrière lui, plongeant dans son corps avec bestialité était bien aussi, celui aux cheveux noirs. Tous deux réitéraient la même activité que la fois dernière mais dans un endroit différent. La vaste douche du Seme leur avait apparu un bon endroit, particulièrement pour ce dernier._

_Cette fois-ci encore, leur corps ne faisait qu'un, dans une parfaite symbiose, une parfaite harmonie, comme s'ils étaient naît pour s'unir l'un à l'autre. L'eau coulait sur eux, glissant le long de leur peau. Une goutte glissa le long de l'échine du châtain et le plus âgé la regarda, avec fascination, descendre doucement vers ses reins. Cette gouttelette l'obséda, et d'un mouvement rapide, il la happa entre ses lèvres, et, avec sa langue, retraça son parcours jusqu'à arriver à la nuque qu'il s'appliqua à lécher et sucer, y laissant ainsi sa marque._

_Tout en l'autre lui appartenait, à lui et à lui seul. Personne n'avait le droit de l'avoir, personne n'avait le droit de le toucher, personne n'avait le droit de le lui prendre. Il y veillerait, jour et nuit s'il le fallait, plus jamais personne ne le lui retirerai sauf s'il tenait à mourir de la pire des façons qui soit. _

_Son corps et son âme lui appartenait, cela en attendant d'avoir son cœur. Ses cris et gémissements, c'était lui uniquement qui les avaient su causer. Ses moindres faits et gestes étaient contrôlés par lui, même s'il arrivait que son jouet jouait les indépendants et tente de réprimer les envies de son corps. Tout, absolument tout de l'autre lui revenait de droit, il lui appartenait, il était à lui et il ne le céderait à personne, pour rien au monde. Il était son trésor, son rayon de soleil, son jouet…. ? Était-il vraiment son jouet ? Assurément non. Il était bien plus que cela. Plus que les autres n'avaient jamais été et qu'ils ne seront jamais. _

_Le châtain était… la personne la plus importante de sa vie. Oui, dorénavant, il le considérerait comme une personne à part entière et non comme une chose ou un simple jouet. Ces pensées auraient dû le choquer, ou au moins le surprendre. Il n'était pas dans son genre de cogiter ainsi, encore moins de considérer une personne comme son égal, voire plus, mais… A cet instant, alors même qu'il plongeait dans ce corps souple mais ferme, qu'il ressentait ce plaisir que rare furent les personnes à lui en avoir autant apporté, qu'il serrait étroitement serré contre lui l'autre garçon et qu'il grognait sans cesse sans prénom, écho qui se répercuta contre les parois de cette douche trop grande pour eux, il pensa que… finalement… ses pensées étaient loin d'être étranges mais bien véridiques. _

_Ce fut ce jour-là, à cet instant-là qu'il réalisait que… qu'il aimait ce jeune homme beau et dynamique, et que, même s'il avait toujours nié l'évidence, à présent, il ne pourrait plus rien contredire parce qu'il s'était enfin avoué l'invraisemblable. _

_Il l'aimait…_

...

Asami se réveilla en sursaut, son rêve encore ancré dans son esprit. Il tenta de reprendre une respiration normale, ce qu'il parvint à faire après bon nombre d'effort. Assis sur son lit, il se prit la tête entre les mains et tenta de rassembler ses pensées. Mais merde, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce putain de rêve ? Il n'en avait jamais fait un aussi étrange et surtout pas sur… ça. Enfin bien sûr qu'il avait déjà fait des rêves érotiques, – avec Akihito en personnage principal, cela va sans dire – mais jamais il n'aurait évoqué de pareils sentiments. C'était absurde ! Complètement absurde !

Il était Asami Ryuichi, un mafieux craint et respecté, comment pouvait-il songer à de telles choses ? Non, impossible, il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. C'était encore une stupide lubie de son esprit pervers qui lui jouait des tours. Jamais, au grand jamais, il ne pourrait penser, encore moins dire, une chose pareille. C'est vrai, Akihito était important pour lui, mais important comme un objet auquel on tient, pas comme un… un….amoureux ?

Pff ! Décidément, le jeune photographe l'avait, inconsciemment, bien changé. Jamais avant sa rencontre, il n'aurait ne serait-ce qu'imaginer une idée de la sorte. Ça ou bien il manquait vraiment de sommeil. Son rêve avait pourtant bien commencé, prendre Akihito dans la douche était des plus excitants, mais une fois qu'il était parti dans ses réflexions, il n'avait plus pu profiter de l'acte en lui-même. Bon sang, que c'est rêve lui avait mis les nerfs à vif ! Il fallait qu'il se calme et vite.

Il se leva et partit en direction de la cuisine, histoire d'aller boire un verre. Sur le chemin, il repensa à ce que lui avait dit son garde du corps plus tôt dans la soirée. Il lui avait informé que son amant était passé le voir et qu'il était de suite reparti lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il était en rendez-vous.

Le mafieux se demandait comment le prenait le jeune homme. Savoir qu'il avait été retenu toute la soirée par une femme avait dû le mettre en colère. Du moins c'est ce qu'espérait Asami. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'Akihito l'apprenne de cette façon, ni aussi rapidement, mais après tout, de cette manière ou d'une autre, ça revenait au même. Il irait voir le jeune photographe demain, pour voir sa réaction.

Son plan était enclenché, à présent, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'Akihito ne se rende à lui pour lui avouer ce qu'il lui cachait. Oui, juste une question de temps.

* * *

**Voila ! Bon, alors, je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain chapitre, donc... Enfin, j'espère que celui-ci vous aura plu et que vous me laisserez une 'tit review, hein ? (yeux de chien battus) Non, lol ! ^^ A bientôt !**


	5. Serait-ce la fin ?

**Coucou ! Et oui, voici le chapitre 5 ! Croyez-le ou non, il n'a pas été facile à faire. Je voulais vous informer qu'il s'agit de l'avant-dernier chapitre. Car oui, il faut bien que ça finisse un jour ou l'autre, non ?**

**Dans ce chapitre, Akihito morfle un bon coup, désolée ! Mais j'espère que vous aimerez tout de même. Ce chapitre est aussi plus long que tout les autres. **

**Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font super plaisir et je souhaite que cet avant-dernier chapitre vous plaise, autant qu'il m'a plu de l'écrire. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Serait-ce la fin ?

Une berline s'arrêta juste devant un petit immeuble dans la banlieue de Tokyo. Elle jurait avec ce quartier car trop luxueuse en comparaison du lieu médiocre. Beaucoup de tête se retournèrent sur leur passage pour observer ce véhicule qui n'avait décidément rien à faire ici. On ne pouvait voir à l'intérieur, les vitres étant teintées. Pourtant, à bien y regarder, on pouvait voir l'ombre d'un homme, assis sur la banquette arrière. Il semblait guetter l'immeuble en face de lui, comme s'il attendait quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Et effectivement, quelques instants se passèrent avant qu'un jeune homme châtain, habillé d'un jean délavé, d'une chemise froissée et d'une sacoche en bandoulière sortit de l'immeuble en question. Il tourna sa tête de plusieurs côtés, comme s'il voulait s'assurer que personne ne le suivrait, avant de prendre une direction et de disparaître de la vue de l'homme dans la voiture. Ce dernier sortit alors et se dirigea droit vers la bâtisse d'où le garçon était sortit, d'un pas sûr et déterminé. Il s'arrêta devant les boîtes aux lettres accrochées au mur du hall d'entrée et chercha le nom souhaité : A. Takaba.

Il glissa une enveloppe brune dans la boîte au nom du destinataire avant de se retourner et de se redirigea vers la berline. Une fois installé, il ordonna à son chauffeur de démarrer et de le reconduire chez lui. Durant le trajet, l'homme réfléchissait, et plus particulièrement au jeune homme qui était sorti de l'immeuble. Il est vrai qu'il aurait pu demander à l'un de ses hommes d'aller donner la lettre, mais s'il y était allé, c'était essentiellement pour voir le jeune Takaba. Il s'était juré d'aller le voir, même de loin, pour savoir comment il se portait. Il n'avait pas eu l'air trop mal, mais son étrange comportement à sa sortie de l'habitation lui prouvait bien qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

Enfin, ce n'est pas comme s'il ne le savait pas déjà. Bien sûr, il aura pu demander à son chauffeur de le suivre, mais cela ne faisait pas partie de son plan, et s'il voulait vraiment savoir ce que lui cachait le châtain, il allait devoir employer les grands moyens, tant pis si cela ferait du mal à Takaba. Il détestait qu'on lui cache des choses, en particulier son jouet. Son jouet ?

Il se souvint soudain de son rêve de la nuit dernière et secoua la tête pour se soustraire à ces pensées indésirable. Cependant, il y en avait pas mal médité de ce… rêve. Il l'avait fait réfléchir sur la condition qu'occupait actuellement celui qu'il s'amusait, de par le passé, à nommer son « jouet personnel ». Certes, le jeune homme consacrait une place importante de sa vie, mais… jusqu'à quel point ? Est-ce que ce songe avait voulu lui faire révéler une chose qu'il se refusait à admettre ou bien avait-il seulement voulu le tourmenter ? En tout cas, une chose était sûre, ce que jamais un rêve ne l'avait fait autant cogiter.

Malgré tout, un léger sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres au souvenir de son… amant ? Son raisonnement le fit davantage sourire, ce qui effraya quelque peu son chauffeur et garde du corps qui l'observait depuis le rétroviseur. Cependant, il garda le silence car tel était son rôle, voir et se taire.

...

Lorsqu'Akihito rentra chez lui et qu'il ouvrit sa boîte aux lettres, il y découvrit une enveloppe anonyme. Il n'était pas plus surpris que cela de découvrir une lettre sans le nom de l'expéditeur. Il en recevait souvent pour des scoops, alors celle-ci ne l'étonna pas plus qu'une autre. Mais il se dépêcha tout de même de rentrer chez lui, pressé de savoir ce qu'elle contenait, il ouvrit sa porte d'entrée et se laissa choir sur le canapé. Il sortit un canif de sa poche, découpa le haut de l'enveloppe et en ressortit la lettre.

_Takaba-san_

_J'aimerai vous informer qu'une réception sera donnée ce soir_

_Au Park Hyatt Tokyo, un hôtel très côté du centre._

_Une réception qui, en premier lieu, réunira tout les plus grands partie politiques,_

_Mais aussi la plupart des chefs de la pègre japonaise._

_Un scoop à ne pas manquer si vous voulez mon avis._

_Présentez-vous au personnel à 19h en tenue,_

_Vous ferez parti des serveurs de la réception._

_N'oubliez pas votre appareil photo._

_ Cordialement, un informateur anonyme. _

Akihito était heureux, enfin quelque chose à faire, autre que rester dans son studio à ne rien faire. Bon d'accord, le médecin lui avait dit de rester tranquille jusqu'à demain, mais c'était le genre de scoop à ne pas louper. Et puis, il prendrait quelques photos compromettantes et puis c'est tout. Avec un peu de chance, Asami sera là et il pourrait enfin avoir sa vengeance tant attendue. C'était décidé, ce soir, il ira à cette réception et il aurait enfin de quoi dévoiler la vraie face de ce yakusa pervers au monde entier.

...

Il était 18h54 selon la montre d'Akihito, qui pour cette fois, avait revêtu son meilleur costume, c'est-à-dire, le costume de serveur qu'il lui avait déjà servi une fois*. Il espérait juste qu'Asami ne le verrait pas, sinon, il pourrait dire adieu à son scoop. Le jeune homme souffla un bon coup et entra par la porte située derrière l'hôtel, réservé uniquement au personnel. Il arriva dans une immense cuisine où bon nombres de personne s'affairait déjà.

Un homme à la corpulence plus large que haute se précipita sur lui et le poussa dans la salle adjacente.

- Toi, tu vas aider les autres à mettre les tables et les chaises, c'est bien compris ? Cria-t-il, visiblement très en colère.

Akihito ne put qu'acquiescer et s'empressa d'aller aider une jeune femme dans la charge était bien trop lourde pour elle.

...

La soirée avait débuté depuis bien deux heures au moins, et dans la cuisine, on ne cessait de cuire, de brûler, de saucer, de bousculer, de s'excuser, de crier, de se presser… On en était qu'au plat principal et les invités étaient encore loin de partir. Pourtant, Akihito était déjà épuisé. Jongler entre la cuisine et la salle de réception, slalomer entre les différentes tables, servir du champagne et répondre aux caprices culinaires de tel ou tel personne, étaient épuisant et il lui restait encore toute la soirée à tenir.

Il avait déjà pris plusieurs photos mais aucune qui sorte vraiment de l'ordinaire. De plus, il n'avait même pas encore vu Asami, et cela le mettait en rogne. Pourquoi le yakusa ne se montrait-il pas ? Tous ses petits amis étaient là alors pourquoi pas lui ?

- Akihito, ramène tes fesses ici et apporte ce plat sur le buffet ! Cria un des cuisiniers.

Le jeune homme se précipita de prendre la plat et se dirigea une énième fois dans la salle de cérémonie. Ce fut qu'en il déposa la plat sur le buffet qu'il aperçu, enfin, celui qui occupait ses pensées depuis le début de la soirée. Asami se tenait à l'autre bout de la salle mais, au grand énervement du photographe, accompagné d'une très jolie jeune femme. Akihito se rapprocha aussi discrètement que possible, faisant mine de servir des coupes de champagnes qu'il avait pris de la table garnie. Il ne put malheureusement qu'entendre quelques bribes de conversation.

Mais qui pouvait bien être cette jeune femme qui accompagné Asami ? Peut-être cette fameuse Midori Ashina ? Mais que faisait-elle à cette réception ? Avec lui en plus ? Tant de question qui occupèrent l'esprit du jeune serveur, tel et si bien qu'il ne remarqua que juste à temps que les deux protagonistes se dirigeaient vers les ascenseurs. Donnant son plateau au premier passant venu qui fut si surpris qu'il n'eu même pas l'idée de le lui protester, Akihito s'empressa de prendre les escaliers, trop pressé pour prendre un autre ascenseur.

Lorsqu'enfin, il vit l'ascenseur s'arrêtait au 13ème étage, il souffla de soulagement et se cacha immédiatement derrière un mur. Il haletait fortement, ses joues étaient rouges d'avoir trop couru, il avait un point de côté et les poumons en feu. Le jeune homme s'adossa au mur, les mains sur les genoux, tentant de reprendre son souffle. De l'ascenseur, Asami ainsi que sa compagne en ressortirent et marchèrent dans le couloir jusqu'à une porte où ils s'arrêtèrent. Akihito les regarda attentivement, guettant leurs moindres faits et gestes.

De son côté, Asami avait depuis longtemps aperçu qu'Akihito les suivait. Il savait aussi où il se cachait. Tant mieux, son plan se déroulait à merveille. Il ne restait plus qu'une dernière phase à faire.

- J'espère vraiment que cette soirée vous aura plu, Midori-san ! Quel dommage que vous ne puissiez pas rester plus longtemps en ma compagnie ! Dit le mafieux en prenant la main de la jeune femme et en la baisant.

La susnommée gloussa et rougit, ce qui eu le dont d'énerver au plus haut point Akihito qui assista à la scène sans rien dire. Bien qu'intérieurement, il eu envie de se dévoiler et d'aller foutre un poing monumentale à cette idiote.

- J'en suis vraiment désolée, Ryuichi-san ! Mais je suis déjà bien fatiguée et demain, une longue journée m'attend ! Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire de bonheur.

Akihito fut estomaqué d'entendre quelqu'un appeler Asami par son prénom, même lui ne le faisait pas. Pourquoi cette pimbêche le faisait-elle ? Et Asami qui la laissait faire sans rien dire. Akihito commença à perdre patience.

Cela aurait été un bon moment pour prendre des photos compromettantes du yakusa, mais le photographe était trop occupé à serré les poings et à contracter sa mâchoire de rage pour faire quoi que ce soit.

- Permettez ! Dit soudain Asami en se rapprochant de la jeune femme.

Il passa une main derrière son dos et garda toujours celle de la femme dans son autre, les rapprochant davantage. Le cœur du jeune homme commença à s'emballer et à cogner contre sa poitrine à imaginer la suite. Le visage du mafieux s'avança encore vers celui de Midori et il déposa ses lèvres contres celles de sa vis-à-vis, doucement, presque tendrement.

Et ce fut un déchirement de cœur que l'on put entendre à l'autre bout du couloir. Akihito était resté stupéfait, plus, pétrifié, devant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer, ses poumons n'aspiraient plus d'air, une boule se forma dans sa gorge, ses yeux lui piquèrent et une atroce douleur se répandit dans toute sa poitrine.

Tout autour de lui semblait flou. Il fut pris d'incontrôlables vertiges et de nausées. Il se précipita, il ne sut pas trop comment, quelques étages plus bas mais bien vite, il fut rattrapé par son malaise et il tomba à genoux. Il rendit son dîner sur la moquette qui recouvrait le sol. La bile lui remontait le long de l'œsophage en une brûlure des plus désagréables. Cependant, il se redressa et se retrouva bien vite à l'extérieur. Malgré l'air frais, sa douleur dans le buste ne partit pas et c'est avec difficulté qu'il appela un taxi auquel il donna son adresse en lui disant de faire vite. Le chauffeur s'inquiéta de l'état de son client et lui demanda s'il ne voulait pas plutôt qu'il le conduise à l'hôpital. Mais le jeune homme refusa et durant tout le trajet, évita le regard de plus en plus apeuré du conducteur.

Ce dernier le déposa enfin chez lui et Akihito se rua chez lui avec beaucoup de mal. Ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus, sa vision tanguait comme sur un bateau en pleine tempête. Quand enfin sa porte s'ouvrit, il entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Mais alors qu'il allait atteindre son canapé où il pourrait se reposer, il tomba au sol dans un bruit mat, tête la première. Sa tête tournait à tel point qu'il dû fermer les yeux dans l'espoir que cela cesse, sa respiration se fit de plus en plus difficile et la douleur ne cessait de s'accroître. Il avait encore le goût de la bile dans la gorge et cela le fit vomir à nouveau. Il se sentait mal, tellement mal.

Cette douleur, il savait que ce n'était pas normal, c'était son cœur qui hurlait, qui souffrait et qui le faisait souffrir en même temps. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il décide de se rendre à cette maudite soirée ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il soit au courant ? Pourquoi Asami avait-il fait cela ? Pourquoi ne l'aimait-il pas ? N'étai-il pas suffisant pour la yakusa ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il le rencontre, ce putain de yakusa pervers ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Mais il l'aimait, lui, bordel ! Il l'aimait comme un fou et l'autre l'avait trahi, il l'avait trompé avec cette femme sans intérêt. Evidement, à quoi c'était-il attendu ? Bien sûr qu'il n'y avait jamais eu d'amour avec ce mafieux. Juste du sexe, et rien d'autre. Il n'était que son jouet, et i ne serait jamais rien d'autre. C'était un être insignifiant aux yeux du mafieux, un être duquel il pouvait se débarrasser comme on se débarrasse d'une vieille chaussette trouée. Pourtant… pourtant il y avait cru ! Bordel, il y avait cru l'espace d'une seconde !

_« Pourquoi, Asami ? Pourquoi ne m'aimes-tu pas ? Mais je t'aime, moi, Asami, JE T'AIME ! »_

Il fallait qu'il lui dise, juste avant de mourir, il fallait qu'il lui dise à quel point il l'aimait. Peu importe qu'il se moque de lui après sa mort, peu importe qu'il l'oublie dans d'autres bras, parce qu'il allait enfin lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, avant que celui-ci ne le lâche.

Avec un mal immense, il tâta de sa main la surface de la table basse et attrapa son portable déposé dessus. Malgré sa vision trouble il tapa le numéro du yakusa, les doigts tremblants. Le jeune photographe apporta le portable à son oreille, mais il n'entendit que le bip sonore. Il sentit les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, jamais… jamais il ne pourra plus dire à Asami à quel point il l'aimait. Akihito était désespéré, pas parce qu'il allait mourir, mais parce qu'il aurait souhaité que la dernière chose qu'il entende soit la voix de son amant… de son amour.

Mais alors qu'il allait abandonner, une voix bien connue résonna à l'autre bout de l'appareil, une voix qui fit apparaître un sourire, faible certes, mais un sourire tout de même, au jeune homme.

- Oui, ici Ryuichi Asami !

- Asami ! Répondit le mourant d'une voix devenue rauque par la douleur. Asami… pardon ! Réussit-il à articuler.

- Akihito ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- Asami… je voulais te dire… juste avant de… de partir…

- Akihito ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Que se passe-t-il ?

La voix du yakusa devenait inquiète par la tonalité de celle de l'autre.

- Je voulais te dire que… malgré tout… tout ce qu'il s'est passé… du sang commença à couler de la commissure de ses lèvres … toutes ces choses que tu… que tu m'as faites… c'est vrai, je t'en ai voulu… longtemps… mais…

- Akihito, ça suffit ! Qu'est-ce que tu raconte, bordel ?

- Malgré tout ce que j'ai enduré… par ta faute… continua-t-il comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu;… je voulais que tu saches que… je ne t'en veux pas…

- Takaba, stop ! Dis-moi où tu es !

Asami commençait à être sérieusement paniqué et cela s'entendait dans sa voix malgré qu'il essaya de ne rien laisser paraître, ce qui amusa Akihito qui rit un peu… avant de s'arrêter car prit d'une quinte de toux.

- Tu sais, Asami… je n'aurais jamais pensé te dire… une chose pareille mais… j'ai passé d'agréables moments en ta compagnie… plus qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre, je dois l'avouer…

- Akihito, je ne sais pas quelle folie t'a prit, mais attends-moi ! J'arrive !

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire… je serais mort bien avant que…. bien avant que tu n'arrive… je voulais aussi te dire… pardon… pardon de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur du grand Asami… pas à ta hauteur… je pensais… pouvoir être le seul et unique… le seul qui possède ton cœur mais… mais j'ai échoué ; une nouvelle quinte de toux le prit et il cracha du sang. Sa main devint trop lourde et il la laissa tomber à ses côtés …

- Takaba ! Tiens bon ! Tiens bon, s'il te plait, j'arrive ! J'arrive bientôt Akihito !

Akihito tourna sa tête de sorte à ce que sa bouche soit proche de l'appareil et il souffla, dans un dernier murmure :

- Je t'aime…. Ryuichi !

Tout ce qu'il put entendre avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres fut :

- AKIHITO !

...

* * *

*voir « Fixer ».

**Voili, voilou ! Alors, comme toujours, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et à la semaine prochaine (sans doute) pour le dernier chapitre. Bye !**


	6. Pardon

**Hey ! Et voila, je vous présente aujourd'hui, le sixième et dernier chapitre de "Problème de cœur". J'ai adoré écrire cette fic et je dois dire que je suis un peu triste de finir ma toute première fic à chapitre, mais bon...**

**Alors déjà, il se trouve que le Asami de ce chapitre est très légèrement (beaucoup, oui) OOC. Il est plus romantique que ce qu'on lui connait, donc je m'excuse de ne pas avoir réussi à garder le même Asami froid et incalculable d'origine,mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même.**

**Ce chapitre, étant le dernier, est plus long que les autres (je crois). Pour la maladie d'Akihito, j'ai essayé de faire quelque chose de plausible. J'ai donc cherché sur Internet (VIVE INTERNET !) un truc qui pourrait expliquer le fait qu'Akihito crache du sang. Comme j'écris au fur et à mesure, je n'ai pas tout de suite calé que sa maladie n'avait ni queue ni tête, alors j'ai transformé un peu le truc, m'enfin vous verrait bien. Et je m'excuse si la maladie d'Akihito est assez étrange, mais je ne mis connais pas du tout en médecine (mais alors pas du tout, quoi) et donc ça à donner ce... truc. Really Sorry !**

**Je m'excuse encore des fautes, je n'ai pas de bêta-lectrice et je dois corriger mes fautes toute seule donc il se peut que j'en est laissé filtrer.**

**Bon, je crois que c'est tout, je vais pas vous faire un roman non plus (malgré qui ai plein de choses que j'aurai voulu dire). Je remercie encore toutes celles (et ceux ?) qui m'ont suivi depuis le début, ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et même qui ont eu le courage de me lire. Thanks ! **

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Pardon

Ce fut l'une des seules fois où le cœur d'Asami le faisait autant souffrir. Jamais encore, dans sa longue vie de yakuza, l'homme n'avait eu aussi peur. Pas même lorsqu'il se faisait menacer par une arme par ses ennemis, pas même lorsqu'il était sur le point de mourir. Non, pas même à ces moments-là. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, il avait peur… Oui, le grand Asami Ryuichi avait peur, pas pour lui, non, mais pour son amant, son… amour ?

La voiture roulait aussi vite que possible, Kirishima au volant et le yakusa à l'arrière. Plus tôt encore, il avait mis en place son plan, celui d'embrasser Midori-san devant les yeux d'Akihito. De cette façon, il avait pensé que le jeune homme, fou de colère, se serait précipité chez lui pour lui demander des explications, et là, le mafieux se serait contenté de l'emmener dans une chambre d'hôtel et de lui faire avouer, de la meilleur façon qu'il soit, ce que lui cachait le jeune homme.

Non seulement il lui aurait fait avoué, mais en plus, cela aurait été une bonne leçon pour ce garçon un peu trop désobéissant à son goût. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que le jeune photographe s'enfuit en courant. Lorsqu'il avait vu cela, il s'était mit en quête de le retrouver, laissant la jeune Midori qui n'avait été, depuis le début, qu'une simple poupée dont il se jouait pour faire cracher le morceau à son amant.

Il l'avait alors cherché dans tout l'hôtel, demandant au personnel s'il n'avait pas vu un jeune homme, habillé en serveur, passer en courant. Tous avaient répondu que non. Le mafieux avait commencé à s'inquiéter sérieusement. C'est alors qu'il avait reçu un appel, et son cœur avait raté un battement lorsqu'il avait vu le nom d'Akihito sur l'écran. Il avait mit quelques instants à réaliser et lorsque ce fut fait, il s'était empressé de décrocher. Bien qu'il l'ait caché en répondant normalement et comme il le faisait d'habitude.

Mais Takaba avait parlé avec une voix douloureuse et il lui avait demandé pardon. Asami avait su des l'instant que quelque chose clochait. Et puis le photographe s'était mis à lui déblatérait des choses sans queue ni tête, restant muet quant à l'endroit où il se trouvait. Seulement le yakusa avait bien vite compris qu'il était rentré chez lui, comment, il ne savait pas, mais c'était comme un pressentiment. Plus le jeune avait continué de parler, plus lui avait été paniqué.

Et enfin, son amant lui avait dit ses mots, ses mots qu'il ne pensait jamais entendre, qu'il n'avait pas voulu savoir mais qui pourtant, malgré sa peur grandissante, lui avait donné chaud au cœur, mais qui l'avait aussi glacé en pensant que, peut-être, plus jamais il ne pourrait les entendre. Il lui avait dit : « Je t'aime », et lui… lui avait été incapable de lui répondre.

C'était pourquoi, à cet instant, il était dans sa berline, son garde du corps conduisant à une vitesse bien au-dessus de la limitation autorisée. Mais le mafieux n'en avait rien à faire, il ne pensait qu'à une chose, à son amant mourant. Le téléphone était resté allumé, Asami le gardait à son oreille, voulant à tout prix entendre le moindre son venant d'Akihito, mais rien… rien, aucun bruit, même pas une respiration ne se faisait entendre. Rien, et Asami pleurait intérieurement. Il pleurait la possible perte de l'être le plus cher à son monde, il pleurait les souvenirs des moments passés avec le plus jeune, et ceux qu'ils auraient pu encore passer ensemble.

Sa main, crispée sur son portable, menaçait de le faire céder. Son visage, lui aussi, était contracté dans un masque de douleur interne, mais pourtant, ses yeux n'étaient même pas humides, ils reflétaient juste l'immense douleur qui se formait petit à petit dans son cœur. Kirishima avait peur de le voir ainsi. Ce n'était pas le vrai Asami, celui fort et inébranlable, c'était celui éperdument amoureux, sans le savoir, qui venait de perdre ce qui était sans doute, l'être le plus cher pour lui. Et c'est pour cette raison, que le garde du corps numéro un du yakusa le plus respecté du Japon, roulait aussi vite que le lui permettait ses talents de chauffeur.

Il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant d'arriver à l'immeuble du photographe, et quand ce fut fait, ce fut pour voir le mafieux se précipiter dans la bâtisse à toute allure, sous l'œil plus qu'étonné de Kirishima. Si jamais il racontait qu'il avait vu le yakusa courir ainsi à ses collègues, jamais personne ne le croirait.

Asami, lui, n'avait pas perdu une seconde pour s'empresser de gagner l'appartement d'Akihito. Bien évidemment, la porte était fermée et il dut la défoncer à coup d'épaule. Lorsque celle-ci céda enfin sous sa force, le mafieux put découvrir son amant, allongé dos à terre, les yeux clos, du sang coulant de sa bouche et plus pâle qu'un mort. Il se précipita vers lui, vérifier son pouls : faible mais bien là. Asami se retint de pleurer de joie, tout de même, il restait un yakusa, et il se précipita à nouveau vers la voiture, le corps de son amant dans les bras. Il s'assit sur la banquette arrière, plaçant délicatement Akihito sur ses genoux, la tête dans son cou tout en ordonnant à Kirishima de se rendre à l'hôpital le plus proche. Il le berça doucement, tendrement, mais en le tenant fermement.

Durant le trajet, il regarda attentivement celui qu'il tenait dans ses bras et lui essaya le sang qui avait déjà commencé à coaguler le long de son menton. Il ne détacha son regard du jeune homme que lorsque le chauffeur lui annonça qu'ils venaient d'arriver. Asami transporta le corps sans vie directement aux urgences où il fut pris en charge par des infirmières, Kirishima ayant téléphoné l'hôpital de leur proche arrivée durant le chemin.

Le yakusa, désemparé, partit s'asseoir sur un siège, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Il resta là il ne sut combien de temps, mais celui-ci parut si long aux yeux du mafieux, inquiet au plus haut point. Lorsqu'enfin, un médecin arriva à sa rencontre, il se releva droit comme un I, comme le voulait son statut.

« Bonjour ! Je suis le docteur Okamoto. Vous devez être celui qui nous a ramené Takaba-san.

- Oui, en effet, mon nom est Asami Ryuichi ! Docteur, dites-moi, que lui arrive-t-il ? Asami ne tenta même pas de cacher son inquiétude.

- Eh bien, en fait, je ne comprends pas. Cela fait deux-trois mois que Takaba-san me rends régulièrement visite pour cause d'une maladie cardiaque. Mais cela s'est empiré depuis un peu plus d'une semaine et nous avions décidé de l'opérer dès demain. Mais je lui avais pourtant dis de se reposer pour l'opération. Je ne sais ce qu'il a bien pu se passer pour qu'il nous revienne dans cet état. Il a dû avoir un très grand choc pour que son état s'aggrave au point de mourir. Avez-vous des explications à me donner ?

Asami s'était senti de plus en plus mal au fil de l'explication du médecin. Alors comme ça, voila ce que lui cachait son amant. Mais pourquoi ne rien lui avoir dit ? Enfin, sans doute avait-il ses propres raisons, mais tout de même, de là à lui cacher quelques choses d'aussi grave, il ne comprenait pas.

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas vraiment ! Je rentrais d'une soirée lorsqu'il m'a appelé, il semblait mourant, alors je me suis empressé de me rendre chez lui. Je l'ai trouvé allongé au sol, du sang coulait de sa bouche. J'ai d'abord cru qu'il était tombé et qu'il s'était pris le coin de la table sur la tête, mais dans ce cas, il n'aurait pas put m'appeler. Que s'est-il produit exactement pour qu'il ait une hémorragie interne ? Demanda le yakusa, très inquiet.

- A vrai dire, c'est assez étrange. Ce que je prenais pour une maladie cardiaque est en fait un problème cardio-vasculaire. Cela à engendrer un caillot qui s'est formé et à touché plusieurs vaisseaux sanguins au niveau du système respiratoire, ce qui explique le fait qu'il est toussé du sang. Nous venons à l'instant de l'opérer et tout va mieux, mais…

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Asami commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter et l'inquiétude qui le tenaillait n'avait de cesse de resserrer l'étau qui étreignait son cœur.

- Eh bien… comment dire ? Les dégâts causés par le caillot étaient particulièrement graves et…

- Et quoi ? Qu'a Akihito ?

Le yakusa, non seulement était impatient, mais en plus en colère devant ce médecin qui l'empêchait d'être auprès de son amant mais qui, en plus, n'avait pas su détecter le véritable problème du photographe.

- Il… il se peut qu'Akihito-san… ne se réveille pas tout de suite.

- Comment ça ?

La colère qui émanait du mafieux était clairement palpable.

- Eh bien… il se trouve que Takaba-san soit plongé dans… un coma… léger, certes, mais nous ignorons quand il pourrait se réveiller. En vérité, le caillot, non seulement à toucher les poumons mais a aussi atteint le cerveau.

- Et comment se fait-il que personne n'est rien remarqué ? Vous êtes médecin, vous auriez dû voir ce qui n'allait pas, non ? Cria Asami, à présent fou de rage.

- Asami-san, je vous prierez de bien vouloir vous calmer ! Vous êtes dans un hôpital ! Et puis, vous savez, il peut y avoir un décalage entre le choc cérébral qu'à causer le caillot et le coma.

- Laissez-moi le voir ! Hurla à nouveau le yakusa.

Le médecin fit un signe vers les gardes de la sécurité qui étaient allés voir ce qu'il se passait.

- Suivez-moi, Asami-san ! Dit Okamoto-sensei en se dirigeant vers la chambre du patient.

Asami ne se le fit pas redire deux fois et le suivi d'un pas pressé. Lorsqu'Okamoto ouvrit la porte d'une des chambres, ce fut pour faire découvrir à Asami, un spectacle dont il aurait préféré se passer. La lumière de la pièce était tamisée, ne laissant filtrer que quelques rayons de la lune déjà haute dans le ciel. Au centre, se trouvait un lit aux draps blancs et reposait dessus, le corps immobile d'Akihito. Celui-ci était relié par plusieurs fils à des machines dont les noms importèrent peu au mafieux. Le jeune homme étendu était trop pâle au goût d'Asami.

Ce dernier s'approcha du lit, laissant les soins au médecin de sortir de la pièce et de refermer la porte derrière lui. Le yakusa s'avança lentement, presque comme dans un rêve. Il hésitait à approcher, comme s'il avait peur de voir la vérité en voyant le corps du jeune homme de trop près. Pourtant, les bips sonores de l'électrocardiogramme étaient réguliers et prouvaient bien que son amant était en vie.

Il s'assit finalement sur le bord du lit, ne quittant un seul instant le jeune homme des yeux. Il approcha son visage de celui de son vis-à-vis et déposa son front contre celui de l'alité en fermant les yeux.

- Pardon… Akihito !

L'électrocardiogramme sembla s'emballer pendant quelques secondes, mais bien vite la courbe retrouva son rythme régulier, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si ça avait été un rêve. Un rêve, Asami pensait y être, enfin… plutôt dans un cauchemar.

…

Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'Akihito n'avait pas ouvert les yeux et depuis, chaque jour, Asami se rendait à son chevet. Il y restait au moins deux heures, à observer le visage endormi du beau jeune homme allongé. Il caressait son visage, parfois même plus bas… Il embrassait ses lèvres si pâles qui lui fendaient le cœur, il lui tenait la main, comme pour l'encourager dans son combat contre le coma. Parfois même il s'endormait sur l'épaule de l'inconscient.

Alors oui, n'importe qui vous direz que ça ne ressemble pas au grand yakusa qu'était Asami, mais de toute façon, il n'était plus le même depuis qu'il avait croisé la route d'Akihito Takaba. Il n'était pas le grand méchant yakusa lorsqu'il s'agissait de son amant, mais juste un homme comme un autre qui s'inquiétait et priait le ciel pour qu'il lui rende son bien si précieux. Sinon, comment expliquer qu'il est fait tout ce chemin pour récupérer sa propriété à Feilong, pourquoi prenait-il autant de risque à chaque fois que le garçon était en danger… pourquoi avait-il si peur, en cet instant, qu'il reste à son chevet en attendant son (possible) réveil ?

Le mafieux n'avait qu'une réponse à toutes ces questions mais il n'osa pas encore la dire de vive voix. Pourtant, l'éveil du jeune homme se faisait attendre et Asami commencé à en avoir réellement assez. Il lui manquait, plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer, certes, mais il lui manquait horriblement. Tout en l'autre lui manquait, son caractère fier et indomptable, son dynamisme, ses cris quand il s'énervait, quand il jouissait, sa manie de penser avoir le dessus, ses plans inutiles pour le démasquer, son visage doux et son corps sublime, sa chaleur… et tant d'autres choses qui caractérisait si bien Akihito.

Embrassant une dernière fois le dos de la main qu'il tenait, il quitta la chambre aseptisée de son amant avec un regard de regret et la promesse qu'il reviendrait le plus tôt possible.

...

Lorsqu'il entra dans la berline noire qui l'attendait à l'entrée, ce fut pour croiser les yeux interrogateurs de son garde du corps. Il lui répondit par un regard qui voulait bien dire qu'il ne souhaitait pas répondre. Alors Kirishima n'insista pas et démarra la voiture avant de se diriger vers le Shion.

Quand ils y arrivèrent, Asami s'empressa de regagner son bureau, mais il n'avait pas le cœur à travailler ce soir, tout comme les autres soirs de la semaine qui venait de passer. Depuis que le photographe était à l'hôpital, il n'avait envie de rien. A une époque, il se serait contenter de prendre n'importe quel personne lui passant sous la main, histoire de réchauffer son lit, mais là, coucher avec une personne autre qu'Akihito, c'était impossible. Ça le dégoûtait.

N'ayant envie de rien, il se rendit au bar dans son salon et se servit un verre de bourbon qu'il avala cul-sec. L'alcool lui brûla la gorge mais c'était une douleur qui faisait du bien, une douleur presque libératrice. Et plus les heures passèrent, plus le nombre de verre s'amonceler sur le comptoir et la bouteille se vidait petit à petit. Ce fut un Asami plus que bourré qui s'écroula sur le bar, mort de fatigue. Jamais encore il n'était tombé aussi bas.

...

Tout était flou. Des sons lui parvenaient mais il n'arrivait pas à distinguer ce que c'était. Ils semblaient lointains, incertains. Ses paupières étaient trop lourdes pour qu'il puisse les ouvrir, mais il ne distinguait pas de lumières au travers. Sans doute la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait devait être sombre. Mais… il ne se souvenait pas où il était. Sa mémoire lui faisait défaut et rien ne lui revenait. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à bouger le moindre de ses membres. Pourtant, il n'avait mal nulle part, il était juste engourdi au point de ne plus pouvoir se mouvoir. Mais que lui était-il donc arrivé ? Où était-il donc ? Et pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi aucun souvenir ne lui revenait ?

Autant de question auquel les réponses restaient vagues. Cependant, son pauvre cerveau cessa de chercher lorsqu'un mal de crâne le prit soudainement. Mais il voulait pourtant savoir quelle était cette chose moite qui tenait sa main étroitement serrée. Il aurait voulu grogner de mécontentement lorsqu'il réalisa que ses paupières ne lui obéissaient toujours pas, mais ce son resta coincé dans sa gorge. Voyant bien qu'il ne pouvait rien faire si ce n'était attendre, il se laissa aller contre l'oreiller moelleux derrière lui et il s'endormit bien vite.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla à nouveau, son environnement lui parvenait beaucoup mieux. Il sut que les bips sonores étaient ceux d'un électrocardiogramme, que les voix qui lui parvenait en arrière-fond étaient celles des médecins, un peu plus loin et surtout, il sut que ce qui enserrait sa main était toujours là et que cela ne pouvait être que…

Il ouvrit délicatement les yeux, la première chose qu'il put voir était qu'il s'agissait bien d'une chambre d'hôpital dans laquelle il était le patient et que, pour son confort, la lumière de la pièce avait été tamisée. Ses yeux tombèrent directement sur le plafond blanc caractéristique des hôpitaux. Mais il ne s'y attarda pas, impatient de savoir si ses déductions étaient les bonnes et si la main qui serrait la sienne était bien celle de…

Il tourna légèrement la tête, un trop grand mouvement lui aurait fait trop mal, et son regard se posa sur une touffe de cheveux noirs. Le jeune patient fut d'abord surpris, il s'attendait à croiser un visage ou un regard, non pas de cheveux. Mais pourtant, une joie sans nom l'envahit en reconnaissant SES cheveux. Son visage était enfoui dans les draps près de la main du jeune homme et c'était bien SA main qui tenait la sienne.

Jamais encore le garçon n'avait vu celui qu'il considérait comme son amant, semblant aussi accablé et encore moins dans une position reflétait aussi mal son statut. Il était assis sur une chaise jouxtant le lit, il avait le dos courbé et, comme précédemment dit, il avait caché son visage sur le drap blanc. Akihito ne sut s'il dormait ou non, cependant un son sortit de ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir.

- Asami ?

La tête du susnommé se releva d'un coup et croisa le regard noisette de l'alité. Il sembla, durant quelques instants, ne pas réaliser ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, mais lorsque ce fut fait… il retira vivement sa main de celle d'Akihito et se redressa de façon à surplombait de toute sa hauteur le garçon étendu. (NdA : Bah oui, vous vous attendiez à quoi ?).

Le jeune homme, ne comprenant pas le brusque changement d'attitude, le regarda les yeux perdus et… peinés.

- Asami… pourquoi ?

Oui, pourquoi ? Pourquoi être resté près de lui durant tout ce temps si c'était pour s'éloigner après ? Pourquoi avoir tenu sa main si c'était pour la lui retirer par la suite ? Pourquoi avoir eut l'air si affligé si c'était pour reprendre ce masque glacé ensuite ? Toutes ces questions se bousculant dans le regard attristé du malade. Un regard qui, malgré tout, fit mal au cœur d'Asami qui ne comprenait lui-même la raison de son virement de situation, alors que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'excuser de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, de sa façon de le traiter jusqu'à ce plan débile qu'il avait élaboré dans le but de lui faire avouer et qui avait failli causer sa perte.

Néanmoins, il restait un yakusa puissant et fier, et les grandes déclarations d'amour, ce n'était pas son fort, même pour Akihito. D'ailleurs, celui-ci avait l'impression, une deuxième fois, de s'être fait planté un couteau dans le cœur. Après tout… tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, Asami restait et resterait toujours le même, et cela, même si lui, avait failli mourir.

Akihito détourna la tête, refusant qu'Asami ne voie les larmes perlaient à ses yeux. Non, il ne montrerait pas sa faiblesse à ce yakusa de malheur, plutôt mourir… Mourir, en fait, il avait bien failli y passer. Si ça avait été le cas, est-ce que ça aurait changé quelque chose, finalement ? Non, sûrement pas. Il n'avait personne après tout. Plus de parents, plus de tuteur… plus d'Asami. Alors qu'importe après tout, si il y était resté ou non, puisque personne ne se souciait de lui. Il n'était qu'un petit photographe en freelance dont personne de se soucier.

Asami, lui, avait bien remarqué le changement d'attitude d'Akihito, et cela par sa faute… encore. Il eut un petit sursaut lorsqu'il remarqua que le corps du garçon tressautait et que de petits reniflements lui parvenaient. Akihito… pleurait ? A cause de lui ? Question idiote, bien sûr à cause de lui.

- Akihito ? Fit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait assurée, mais qui, au final, ne l'était pas du tout.

Aucune réponse ne lui vint. Il s'approcha quelque peu du lit mais n'osa poser sa main sur l'épaule du garçon. De cet angle-là, il pouvait mieux entendre le jeune homme sanglotait. Mais celui-ci se retourna complètement dos à lui.

- Vas-t'en ! Entendit-il d'une voix empli de larmes.

- Akihito ? Sa voix se faisait plus douce.

- Vas-t'en, je te dis ! Continua la voix un peu plus fermement.

- Non ! La sienne aussi était plus assurée.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Asami ? Je te l'ai dis, moi… pourquoi pas toi ? Sanglota-t-il encore. Je voulais mourir, tu sais… je voulais mourir quand… quand je t'ai vu avec elle… et mon cœur… mon cœur me faisait si mal… si mal, Asami. J'ai cru mourir… et je le voulais, je l'espérais… Sa voix faiblissait au fur et à mesure … je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais… mais je n'ai plus personne, moi…

Cette déclaration fit un choc au yakusa. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui dise ça. Il savait déjà qu'Akihito n'avait plus ses parents pour des raisons qu'il ignorait et que c'était pour cela qu'il s'était pris d'affection pour ce flic véreux qui l'avait pris sous son aile, mais il ne pensait pas que le jeune garçon était seul à ce point.

- Mais, tu as des amis, non ?

- Je ne les fréquente plus depuis… depuis l'histoire avec… Feilong.

Alors il était la seule personne qui lui restait ? Il savait qu'aucune parole ne pourrait le soulager, alors il fit quelque chose d'insensée, il retourna le jeune homme vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Akihito, tellement surpris, n'eut pas l'idée de répondre à cette étreinte et Asami le serra alors davantage, l'étouffant presque. Le jeune homme enroula alors ses bras autour du cou du plus âgé.

- Pardon… Akihito !

Et le jeune homme laissa libre-cours à ses larmes qui dévalèrent le long de ses joues, vite essuyées par les mains d'Asami qui l'embrassa passionnément. Pour Akihito, ces mots étaient plus précieux que tout, et ils lui étaient destinés.

Fin

* * *

** Et voila ! C'est terminé (Bouhouhouhou !) ! J'espère que vous aurez aimé et que vous me laisserez de reviews, histoire de me dire ce que vous en avez pensez. **

**Je ne compte pas faire de suite, sauf peut-être un épilogue, mais seulement si vous me le demander ! (Moi, sadique ? Pff, quel idée !) Mais se sera un épilogue entièrement (ou presque) constitué d'un lemon. J'adore les fins qui termine avec un lemon. **

**Bon, je crois qu'il faut que je vous laisse (NOOONNN !). Sinon, je tiens à préciser que ce ne sera pas ma seule fic sur Viewfinder, j'adore ce manga alors il se peut que j'en fasse d'autre. Pas tout de suite parce que, en ce moment, je suis sur Kuroshitshuji (pour ceux qui connaissent) sur lequel j'ai déjà fait un OS.**

**Bref, assez de racontage de vie (et de pub) Bye ! **


	7. Épilogue

**Coucou ! Et voila, aujourd'hui je vous poste l'épilogue de "Problème de Cœur" car vous avez été pas mal à me le demander. je l'ai écrit cette après-midi durant un repas de famille, tapis dans un coin du salon, et je m'en suis donné à coeur-joie... tout en essayant de ne pas se faire prendre la main dans le sac pour un des membres de ma grande famille, où ce genre de "chose", comme il l'appelle, n'as rien à faire ici. (Si ma grand-mère savait, elle ferait une crise cardiaque sur-le-champ)**

**Comme prévue, il s'agit d'un épilogue contenant essentiellement un lemon et lequel, eh bien, j'a décidé d'essayer un truc que je voulais faire depuis pas mal de temps, un Akihito qui dirigerai les opérations (enfin, vous m'avez comprise...). Notre petit Aki-chan adoré reste le Uke mais il dirige un peu le tout. **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Épilogue :

La porte venait à peine de se refermer qu'Asami plaqua Akihito contre celle-ci, bloquant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête. Le jeune homme ne tenta même pas de se débattre. Le yakusa plongea sur ses lèvres, et força le passage. Akihito gémit sourdement lorsque sa langue rencontra celle du yakusa dans un ballet passionné. Mais bien vite, cela devint insuffisant pour Asami qui descendit mordiller son cou si tendre, y laissant plusieurs suçons qui ne manquerait pas de faire râler le jeune photographe dès le lendemain.

Cependant, à l'instant présent, celui-ci préférait nettement se laisser maltraiter de la sorte plutôt que de protester. Cela faisait décemment trop longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas profité pleinement l'un de l'autre. Presque un mois de convalescence avait été nécessaire au bon rétablissement d'Akihito et les deux hommes avaient interdiction de se toucher plus que nécessaire. Aucune activité trop physique n'avait été autorisée au jeune garçon et ils avaient dû se contenter de s'embrasser et se caresser… chastement.

A présent, ils étaient tout les deux simplement en manque l'un de l'autre et la première chose qui leur était passé à l'esprit en rentrant chez eux – oui, car maintenant l'appartement d'Asami était CHEZ EUX – avait été de pouvoir enfin se toucher sans limite et c'était ce à quoi il allait s'adonner à cœur joie.

Asami relâcha les poignets du jeune homme pour les passer sous son tee-shirt tandis que celles d'Akihito partir se perdre dans la chevelure soyeuse de son amant. De ses mains, le mafieux caressa les abdominaux fins, il passa sur le torse et vint pincer les tétons déjà durs, faisant gémir de plus belle le photographe, qui pour une fois, décida de rien retenir de son plaisir.

Asami revint s'occuper de ses lèvres, les mordillant et les suçant avidement. Une chaleur familière se répandirent dans leurs bas-ventre, et…. Dieu, qu'ils aimaient ça ! Akihito accrocha alors ses jambes autour du bassin du yakusa, tout en se tenant par les bras. Le plus vieux le porta alors et décida, tout en continuant à l'embrasser, de les conduire jusqu'à la chambre. Aucun des deux ne surent exactement comment ils y parvinrent, mais une fois cela fait, Asami balança sans vergogne le plus jeune sur le lit et commença à se déshabiller lentement. Trop lentement au goût du jeune homme qui, impatient de ressentir à nouveau le corps puissant de son amant contre lui, se releva et l'aida à déboutonner – arracher – sa chemise.

Le yakusa, que l'attitude empressée du jeune avait étonné, ne put que se moquer quelque peu de lui.

- Doucement, gamin ! Il n'y a pas le feu ! Dit-il en souriant narquoisement.

- Tu te trompes ! C'est un vrai brasier là-dessous ! Répondit le photographe en collant son érection contre celle du yakusa avec un soupir de soulagement.

Sans plus attendre, Akihito les fit basculer sur le lit, Asami sous lui et commença à se frotter sans pudeur contre ce dernier. Ce comportement nouveau du jeune homme, plaisait particulièrement au mafieux qui, pour une fois décida de se laisser faire. Le jeune l'embrassa passionnément, descendant ses mains sur le corps fort de son amant, arrivant enfin à l'objet de ses désirs qu'il s'appliqua à caresser, créant des grognements qu'Asami tâcha de retenir.

- Ryuichi… je t'en prie… ne te retiens pas… gémis pour moi… rien que pour moi… Ryuichi… Haleta Akihito tout contre ses lèvres.

Et sous cette supplique de son amant, le grand Asami Ryuichi se laissa aller à gémir, à en demander plus, à supplier comme jamais encore il ne l'avait fait. Pour ce soir, pour son Akihito, il se laissa complètement aller, il se laissa n'être qu'un simple humain entre les mains de son amour.

Akihito laissa ses lèvres rouges et gonflées du baiser pour descendre plus bas. Il mordilla tendrement sa clavicule, y laissant aussi un suçon, signe qu'IL lui appartenait à LUI et à personne d'autres, surtout pas à cette Midori. Il continua à glisser le long de son corps, traçant un chemin mouillé de sa langue. Il alla sucer un téton tandis qu'avec une de ses mains –l'autre étant occupé ailleurs – il alla s'occuper de l'autre téton, et Asami gémit, la tête rejetée en arrière. Akihito, une fois les tétons durcies, descendit davantage, passant sur les abdominaux saillants, léchant l'aine mais contourna habilement la partie qui avait le plus besoin de ses traitements, faisant grogner de mécontentement le yakusa qui se raccrocha désespérément aux draps. Le jeune homme caressa l'intérieur tendre des cuisses, les mordillant gentiment, il passa ses mains sur les fesses fermes.

Sa bouche revint alors s'occuper de l'érection, embrassant le gland rougit avant de lécher la hampe dressée sur toute sa longueur.

- Akihito, je t'en pris… cesse de me torturer… suce-moi !

Le jeune homme lança un sourire goguenard à son aîné. Mais il accéda à sa demande et prit entièrement le sexe dans sa bouche, créant un gémissement plus fort que les précédents chez le mafieux. Pour une fois que c'était lui, Akihito, qui maîtriser la situation et non Asami, il en était très heureux… et honoré, que son amant s'abandonne à lui de cette façon. Mais il devait aussi en profiter, car se serait sans doute la seule fois où Asami le laisserait faire ainsi.

Il s'appliqua à faire de longs va-et-vient le long du pénis, l'entourant de sa langue, l'aspirant quelques fois. Mais malgré le plaisir qu'il ressentait à en donner à son amant, son érection à lui restait inassouvie et, de sa main, il commença à se préparer lui-même à recevoir le sexe du yakusa. Il rentra deux doigts d'un coup, suivant les mêmes mouvements qu'il faisait au pénis du plus âgé, gémissant. Les vibrations qu'engendraient les geignements du jeune homme autour du pénis d'Asami le firent presque jouir, mais Akihito retira sa bouche, l'empêchant d'atteindre l'apogée tant attendue.

Mais pour compenser, le jeune homme lui prit son sexe et le plaça devant son antre avant de le rentrer d'un coup, coupant efficacement le souffle à Asami face au plaisir de se retrouver à nouveau au plus profond de son si cher amant. Akihito, lui, sous l'effet de la douleur qu'avait engendré sa brusque entrée, s'était arrêté. La brûlure avait été intense et des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux. Le mafieux le vit et s'inquiéta immédiatement.

- Akihito ? Tu n'étais pas obligé de… Dit-il en amorçant un geste vers lui.

- Non… non, je le voulais… Répondit le jeune en faisant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Et pour faire oublier son inquiétude au yakusa, il bougea du bassin faisant gémir de plus belle le Seme qui se laissa retomber contre le lit. Akihito réitéra ce même mouvement à plusieurs reprises, le plaisir remplaçant peu à peu la douleur. Et bientôt, des gémissements et des cris de plaisir emplirent la pièce toute entière.

Asami, étendu, se raccrochait aux draps, les yeux hermétiquement clos dû au trop grand plaisir et Akihito, à califourchon sur lui, la tête rejetée en arrière, les mains appuyées sur le torse de l'homme sous lui. Plus les mouvements se faisaient rapides et désordonnés, plus les deux hommes sentaient que les portes du septième ciel s'ouvraient devant eux. Et lorsqu'enfin, Asami jouit au plus profond d'Akihito et que celui-ci jouit sur son torse, les deux amants surent que jamais plus ils ne pourraient se quitter.

Le jeune homme retomba sur le torse puissant du yakusa et celui-ci, le prenant dans ses bras, les recouvrit des draps. Le jeune photographe vint nicher son visage au creux du cou d'Asami et celui-ci le serra davantage. Les deux hommes étaient les plus heureux du monde, enfin… Akihito attendait toujours un petit quelque chose, mais il ne voulait pas trop en demander à son amant. Ils allaient déjà habitaient ensemble, et puis, le fait de lui appartenir lui faisait déjà amplement plaisir. C'est sur ces douces pensées qu'il commença à partir dans les bras de Morphée, mais juste avant, il entendit une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensée entendre, tel et si bien qu'il cru y avoir rêvé :

- Je t'aime, Akihito !

Et il s'endormit. Asami, peu sur que son amour l'ai réellement entendu, se promit que, dès le lendemain, il lui redirait encore et encore… Fermant les yeux, il partit rejoindre son amant au pays des songes.

* * *

**Et voila ! Maintenant, "Problème de Cœur" est vraiment terminé. Il n'y aura pas de suite, mais j'espère que la fin de vous aura pas laissé sur votre faim. *sort de la pièce après ce jeu de mots douteux*. **

**A bientôt pour mes prochaines fics !**


End file.
